Beach Boys Concerts 2010s
2010: January 1-2, 2010 Beau Rivage Theater, Biloxi, MS January 14, 2010 Regent Seven Seas Voyager, San Diego, CA (private show) January 20-21, 2010 Billboard Live, Osaka, Japan January 22-24, 2010 Billboard Live, Tokyo, Japan January 27, 2010 Araneta Coliseum, Manila, Phillippines January 29-31, 2010 Hamer Hall, Melbourne, Australia (with The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) February 1-2, 2010 QPAC Lyric Theater, Brisbane, Australia (with The Brisbane Symphony Orchestra) February 4-6, 2010 Sydney Opera House, Sydney, Australia (with The Sydney Symphony Orchestra) February 7, 2010 King's Park Botanical Garden, Perth, Australia February 12, 2010 Castle Theater, Kahului, HI (cancelled) February 13, 2010 Neil S. Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI February 14, 2010 Queen's Gardens, Waikoloa, HI March 3, 2010 Marriot World Center, Orlando, FL (ReMax Private Party, with Dean Torrence) March 12, 2010 TCU Place, Saskatoon, SK March 19, 2010 Jesse Jones Hall, Houston, TX (with The Houston Symphony Orchestra) March 20, 2010 Verizon Theater, Grand Prairie, TX April 1, 2010 Sunrise Theater, Fort Pierce, FL April 2, 2010 Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Hall, Fort Myers, FL April 3, 2010 Universal Studios, Orlando, FL April 4, 2010 Kravis Performing Arts Center, West Palm Beach, FL April 6, 2010 Van Wezel Performing Arts Center, Sarasota, FL April 17, 2010 USS Midway, San Diego, CA (Starkey Party) April 21, 2010 American Music Theater, Lancaster, PA April 22, 2010 State Theater, Easton, PA April 23, 2010 Paramount Arts Center, New York, NY April 24, 2010 Wheeling Island Casino & Racetrack, Wheeling, WV May 1, 2010 Aquarius Casino, Laughlin, NV May 2, 2010 L'Auberage Pacific Terrace, Del Mar, CA (Notre Dame Academy Fundraiser) May 7, 2010 Tuacahn Amphitheater, St. George, UT May 8, 2010 Las Vegas Estate, Las Vegas, NV (supported by The Bangles) May 11, 2010 Casino Regina, Regina, SK May 12, 2010 TCU Place, Saskatoon, SK May 13, 2010 South Okanagam Events Center, Penticton, BC May 14-15, 2010 River Rock Casino, Richmond, BC May 22, 2010 Fort Worth, TX (Steve Palko's 60th Birthday party) May 27, 2010 Honeywell Center, Wabash, IN May 28, 2010 Elk Creek Vineyards, Owenton, KY May 29, 2010 Gold Strike Casino & Resort, Robinsonville, MS May 30, 2010 Casion Grand Ballroom, Bossier City, LA May 31, 2010 Turner Field, Atlanta, GA June 12, 2010 Vieux Port, Saguenay, QC June 17, 2010 Venetian Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV June 18, 2010 Peppermill Concert Hall, West Wendover, NV June 19, 2010 Silver Legacy Casino, Reno, NV June 20, 2010 Mountain View Plaza, Snoqualmie, WA June 25, 2010 Waterfront Auditorium, Belfast, Northern Ireland June 26, 2010 Royal Theater, Castlebar, Ireland June 27, 2010 National Concert Hall, Dublin, Ireland June 29, 2010 Helsinki Ice Hall, Helsinki, Finland (cancelled) June 30, 2010 The Lawn of Justice, Randers, Denmark (cancelled) July 1, 2010 Gothenburg Horse Racing Course, Gothenburg, Sweden (cancelled) July 2, 2010 Mariebergsskogen, Karlstad, Sweden July 3, 2010 G&B Arena, Hultsfred, Sweden July 7, 2010 Santiago Martin Pavilion, San Cristobal de La Laguna, Spain (supported by Porno Surf) July 9, 2010 Jardines de Cap Roig, Calella de Palafrugell, Spain (Cap Roig Festival, with Rufus Wainwright, Youssou N'Dour, George Benson, Herbie Hancock, Diana Krall, Sinead O'Connor, Roger Hodgson, and Julio Iglesias) July 10, 2010 AAB Arena, Vasteras, Sweden (cancelled) July 17, 2010 Santa Maria Fair Park, Santa Maria, CA July 18, 2010 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA July 20, 2010 Stanislaus County Fairgrounds, Turlock, CA July 21, 2010 Lithia Motors Amphitheater, Central Point, OR July 22, 2010 Asser Levy Park, New York, NY July 23, 2010 Westbury Theater, Oyster Bay, NY July 24, 2010 Pier Six Concert Pavilion, Baltimore, MD July 25, 2010 Filene Center, Vienna, VA July 26, 2010 Rangeley Region Rehab & Wellness Pavilion, Rangeley, ME July 28, 2010 Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ July 29, 2010 Delaware State Fairgrounds, Harrington, DE July 30-31, 2010 Grand Victoria Casino, Rising Sun, IN August 1, 2010 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI August 3, 2010 Clearfield County Fairgrounds, Clearfield, PA August 4, 2010 Morristown Community Theater, Morristown, NJ August 5, 2010 Columbus Park, Stamford, CT August 6, 2010 MGM Grand Theater, Ledyard, CT August 7, 2010 Cape Cod Melody Tent, Barnstaple, MA (2 shows) August 8, 2010 South Shore Music Circus, Cohasset, MA August 10-11, 2010 New Brunswick Casino Center, Moncton, NB August 12-13, 2010 Casino Rama, Orilla, ON August 14, 2010 Great Auditorium, Neptune, NJ August 19, 2010 Queen Mary Events Park, Long Beach, CA August 21, 2010 Empire Field, Vancouver, BC August 22, 2010 Cielo Drive, Beverly Hills, CA (Jeff Franklin's Party) August 23, 2010 Antelope Valley Fairgrounds, Lancaster, CA August 24, 2010 Benton County Fairgrounds, Kennewick, WA August 26, 2010 Western Montana Fairgrounds, Missoula, MT August 27, 2010 Butte Civic Center, Butte, MT August 28, 2010 Alberta Bair Theater, Billings, MT (2 shows, Billings Clinic Classic) August 29, 2010 U.S. Cellular Coliseum, Bloomington, IL September 1, 2010 Highland Park Ravinia, Chicago, IL September 2, 2010 Marshfield Fairgrounds Park, Marshfield, WI September 3-4, 2010 Island Resort & Casino, Harris, MI September 5, 2010 Walworth County Fairgrounds, Elkhorn, WI September 10, 2010 Humphrey's Concerts By the Bay, San Diego, CA September 11, 2010 Agua Caliente Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA September 30, 2010 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB October 1, 2010 Canada Enmax Centrum, Red Deer, AB October 2, 2010 River Cree Events Center, Edmonton, AB October 5, 2010 Patsy Cline Theater, Winchester, VA October 6, 2010 Singletary Performing Arts Center, Lexington, KY October 7, 2010 Andrew Jackson Hall, Nashville, TN (with The Nashville Symphony Orchestra) October 8-9, 2010 Beau Rivage Theater, Biloxi, MS October 10, 2010 Hospital Charity, Charleston, SC October 23, 2010 Surfer's Paradise Beach, Gold Coast, Australia (Gold Coast 600) October 30, 2010 Vijay Amritraj Foundation, Calabasas, CA November 4, 2010 Covey Arts Center, Provo, UT November 5, 2010 WinStar World Casino & Resort, Thackerville, OK November 6, 2010 Lea County Events Center, Hobbs, NM November 20, 2010 Star of the Desert Arena, Primm, NV December 5, 2010 ICC Beach Arena, Durban, South Africa (cancelled) December 6-7, 2010 Grand Arena, Cape Town, South Africa December 10-11, 2010 Sun City Superbowl, Sun City, South Africa December 31, 2010 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL 2011: January 2, 2011 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (private show) February 5, 2011 Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum, Simi Valley, CA (A Concert for America: A Tribute to Ronald Reagan) March 5, 2011 Seawell Ballroom, Denver, CO March 12, 2011 Grosvenor House, London, England (Variety UK Dinner & Ball) March 15, 2011 Annabel's, London, England (private show) April 7-8, 2011 Avalon Ballroom, Nigara Falls, ON April 9, 2011 Turning Stone Resort & Casino, Verona, NY April 10, 2011 State Theater, Easton, PA April 14, 2011 The Fillmore, Miami, FL April 15, 2011 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL April 16, 2011 Universal Studios, Orlando, FL (Mardi Gras 2011, with Lynyrd Skynyrd, Foreigner, Neon Trees, The Roots, OneRepublic, Blake Shelton, Lifehouse, and Thirty Seconds to Mars) April 17, 2011 Kravis Performing Arts Center, West Palm Beach, FL April 18, 2011 Philharmonic Center, Naples, FL May 13, 2011 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL May 14, 2011 Wharf Amphitheater, Orange Beach, AL May 21, 2011 Sunlife Stadium, Miami, FL (post-game show) May 27, 2011 Princeton University, Princeton, NJ (Princeton reunion) May 28, 2011 Geyser Falls Theme Park, Choctaw, MS June 3, 2011 Plunkett Estate, London, ON June 4, 2011 5th Street Beach Stage, Virginia Beach, VA (Patriotic Festival, with Steel Pulse) June 5, 2011 White Oak Amphitheater, Greensboro, NC (supported by Sleeping Booty) June 7, 2011 Dallas, TX (APSCU Convention) June 9, 2011 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL June 10, 2011 Meadows Racetrack & Casino, Washington, PA June 11, 2011 Chattanooga, TN (Riverbend Festival) June 12, 2011 Fraze Pavilion, Dayton, OH (supported by The Lettermen) June 14, 2011 Thunder Bay Community Auditorium, Thunder Bay, ON June 15, 2011 Kenora, ON (Kenora City Show) June 16, 2011 Parkland Stage, Winkler, MB June 17, 2011 Shooting Star Casino, Mahnomen, MN (2 shows) June 18, 2011 Indian Village, Mitchell, SD June 19, 2011 Loto-Quebec Scene of Espace Montmorency, Montreal, QC (Mondial Choral Festival) June 28, 2011 Wente Vineyards Estate Winery, Livermore, CA June 29, 2011 Del Mar County Fairgrounds, Del Mar, CA June 30, 2011 Cache County Fairgrounds, Logan, UT July 1, 2011 Thunder Valley Casino & Resort, Lincoln, CA July 2, 2011 AT&T Park, San Francisco, CA (McKesson ideaShare) July 6, 2011 Grand Rex, Paris, France July 7, 2011 Epsom Downs Racecourse, Epsom, England (Epsom Live!) July 9-10, 2011 National Concert Hall, Dublin, Ireland July 12, 2011 Sieravuoi, Eura, Finland (cancelled) July 15, 2011 Door of the Angel, Madrid, Spain July 16, 2011 Town Hall Square, Saint-Geniez-d'Olt, France July 18, 2011 Green Theater, Patrimonio, France (Festival of the Guitar, with The Pat Mac Manus Band, Uli Jon Roth, Tom Jones, and Iggy & The Stooges) July 19, 2011 City Grand Theater, Carcassonne, France (Festival de Carcassonne, with Supertramp, Christopher Cross, Bryan Ferry, Ben Harper, Iggy & The Stooges, and Moby) July 21, 2011 Fond du Lac County Fairgrounds, Fond du Lac, WI July 22, 2011 Heartland Events Center, Grand Island, NE July 23, 2011 Porter County Expo Center, Valparaiso, IN July 24, 2011 Waukesha County Fairgrounds, Waukesha, WI July 26, 2011 Kresge Auditorium, Green Lake, MI July 28, 2011 Centennial Terrace, Toledo, OH July 29, 2011 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI July 30, 2011 Ohio University, Lancaster, OH (with The Lancaster Symphony Orchestra) July 31, 2011 Mystic Amphitheater, Prior Lake, MN August 2, 2011 Marathon Park, Wausau, WI (Wisconsin Valley Fair) August 3, 2011 Freeborn County Fairgrounds, Albert Lea, MN August 4, 2011 Snoqualmie Casino, Snoqualmie, WA August 5, 2011 Sleep County Amphitheater, Ridgefield, WA August 6, 2011 Northern Quest Casino, Spokane, WA August 7, 2011 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA August 9, 2011 Ventura County Fairgrounds, Ventura, CA August 11, 2011 NYCB Theater, Oyster Bay, NY August 12, 2011 MGM Grand Casino, Ledyard, CT August 13, 2011 South Shore Music Circus, Cohasset, MA August 14, 2011 Ives Concert Park, Danbury, CT August 17, 2011 Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ August 18, 2011 Longwood Gardens, Kennett Square, PA August 19, 2011 Rockingham County Fairgrounds, Harrisonburg, VA August 20, 2011 Innsbrook Pavilion, Richmond, VA August 21, 2011 Filene Center, Vienna, VA August 23, 2011 Count Basie Theater, Red Bank, NJ August 24, 2011 Anderson Arts Center, Vestal, NY August 25, 2011 Tom Ridge Pavilion, Lehman, PA (supported by The Four Seasons) August 26, 2011 Chautauqua Institution Amphitheater, Chautauqua, NY August 27, 2011 Bitmore Estate, Asheville, NC September 2, 2011 Colorado State Events Center, Pueblo, CO (Colorado State Fair) September 3, 2011 Mandalay Bay Beach, Las Vegas, NV September 4, 2011 Edgewater Hotel, Laughlin, NV September 5, 2011 Los Angeles County Fairplex, Pomona, CA September 9, 2011 Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, Atlanta, GA September 11, 2011 Denver Civic Park, Denver, CO September 29, 2011 Rotary Park, Lawrenceburg, TN (Middle Tennessee District Fair) September 30, 2011 The Joint, Catoosa, OK October 2, 2011 Deadwood Mountain Grand, Deadwood, SD October 4, 2011 Casino Regina, Regina, SK October 5, 2011 The Esplanade, Medicine Hat, AB October 6, 2011 Century Casino, Calgary, AB October 7, 2011 Great Falls Civic Center, Great Falls, MT October 11, 2011 Bellagio Hotel, Las Vegas, NV (NBAA/CAN charity benefit) October 13, 2011 Shippensburg University, Shippensburg, PA October 14, 2011 Borgata Events Center, Atlantic City, NJ October 15-16, 2011 Pfeiffer Hall, Chicago, IL October 26, 2011 SPIN Ultra Lounge, Boca Raton, FL (benefit show) October 27-28, 2011 Carnival Inspiration, Tampa, FL October 29, 2011 Nassau, Bahamas (Malt Shop Memories Cruise) November 10, 2011 Palm Springs Air Museum, Palm Springs, CA (private show) November 11-12, 2011 Chinook Winds Casino, Lincoln City, OR November 19, 2011 Living Arts Center, Toronto, ON (Mayor's Gala) November 28, 2011 Riesco Space, Santiago, Chile December 1, 2011 Palace Theater, Greensburg, PA December 2, 2011 Paramount Theater, New York, NY December 3, 2011 State Theater, New Brunswick, NJ December 4, 2011 St. George Theater, New York, NY December 6, 2011 John F. Kennedy Concert Hall, Washington D.C (private show) December 11, 2011 Cathedral Catholic High School, San Diego, CA (private show) December 31, 2011 Holiday Pavilion, Lincoln, CA 2012: February 12, 2012 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (Grammy Awards) March 9-11, 2012 Meyerson Symphony Center, Dallas, TX (cancelled) April 1, 2012 Arts Place, Montreal, QC (ICRF Gala) April 10, 2012 Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles, CA (50th Opening Day) 50th Anniversary Tour: April 24, 2012 Anselmo Valencia Amphitheater, Tucson, AZ April 26, 2012 Verizon Theater, Grand Prairie, TX April 27, 2012 Fair Grounds Racecourse, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival, with Allen Toussaint, Ani DiFranco, Asleep at the Wheel, Better Than Ezra, Bon Iver, Bonnie Raitt, Bruce Hornsby & The Noisemakers, Bruce Springsteen, CeeLo Green, Dr. John, Dumpstaphunk, The Eagles, Florence + The Machine, The Foo Fighters, Galactic, GIVERS, Glen Hansard, Gomez, Grace Potter & The Nocturnals, Hurray for the Riff Raff, Irma Thomas, Iron & Wine, Jimmy Buffett, John Boutte, Jon Cleary, Jumpin' Johnny Sansone, My Morning Jacket, Paulina Rubio, Rotary Downs, Seun Kuti & Egypt 80, Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings, Steve Earle & The Dukes, Supergroup, The Malone Brothers, The Neville Brothers, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews & Orleans Avenue, Voice of the Wetlands Allstars, Warren Hayes, Wayne Toups & Zydecajun, The Zac Brown Band, Zebra, and Ziggy Marley) April 28, 2012 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA April 29, 2012 Raleigh Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC May 2, 2012 St. Augustine Amphitheater, St. Augustine, FL May 4, 2012 Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Hollywood, FL May 5, 2012 David A. Straz Jr. Performing Arts Center, Tampa, FL May 8-9, 2012 Beacon Theater, New York, NY May 11, 2012 Benedum Center, Pittsburgh, PA May 12-13, 2012 Mohegan Sun Arena, Montville, CT May 15, 2012 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY May 17, 2012 Sands Bethlehem Events Center, Bethlehem, PA May 19, 2012 The Music Box, Atlantic City, NJ May 21-22, 2012 Chicago Theater, Chicago, IL May 25, 2012 Cricket Wireless Amphitheater, Chula Vista, CA May 26, 2012 Fantasy Springs Special Events Center, Indio, CA May 27, 2012 Red Rock Casino, Las Vegas, NV May 28, 2012 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA June 1, 2012 Greek Theater, Berkeley, CA June 2, 2012 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA June 3, 2012 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine, CA June 8, 2012 C.W. Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX June 10, 2012 Great Stage Park, Manchester, TN (Bonnaroo Music & Arts Festival, with AfroCubism, The Alabama Shakes, Alice Cooper, The Animal Liberation Orchestra, Art. Vs Science, Augustines, Bad Brains, The Battles, Ben Folds Five, Ben Howard, Bernie Worrell, Bethesda, Bhakti, Bhi Bhiman, Big Freedia, Big Gigantic, Black Box Revelation, Black Lips, Black Star, Blind Pilot, Bon Iver, Bonnaroo Superjam, Brenton Duvall, Brownout, Caitlin Rose, Casey Driessen, Chadwick Stokes, Chappo, Charles Bradley, Cherub, Childish Gambino, Chuck Mead, City & Colour, Clare & The Reasons, Colin Hay, Danny Brown, Danzig, Darondo, Das Racist, Dawes, The Debo Band, Delta Spirit, Dispatch, Dumpstaphunk, Electric Guest, EMA, Feist, Fitz & The Tantrums, Flogging Molly, Fly Golden Eagle, Flying Lotus, Fort Atlantic, Foster the People, The Fruit Bats, Garfunkel & Oates, Gary Clark Jr., Glossary, Grouplove, GZA/Genius, Here We Go Magic, Hey Rosetta!, The Honey Island Swamp Band, HuDost, James Wallace & The Naked Light, Janka Nabay & The Bubu Gang, JR JR, Jukebox the Ghost, K.Flay, Kathleen Edwards, Katie Herzig, Kendrick Lamar, Kenny Rogers, Kharia Arby, La-33, Laura Marling, Little Dragon, Ludacris, Mac Miller, Machines Are People Too, Major Lazer, Mariachi el Bronx, Michael Kiwanuka, Mimosa, Mogwai, MonstrO, Moon Taxi, NEEDTOBREATHE, The North Mississippi Allstars, Oberhofer, OGYA, Orgone, Pelican, Phantogram, Phish, Pujol, The Punch Brothers, Puscifer, Radiohead, Red Baraat, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Reggie Watts, Robert Ellis, Rodrigo y Gabriela, Rollin' In the Hay, Rubblebucket, Sam Bush, Santigold, Sara Watkins, Sarah Jarosz, SBTRKT, Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings, Sister Sparrow & The Dirty Birds, Skrillex, SOJA, Spectrum Road, St. Vincent, Steven Bernstein, The Stooges Brass Band, TAUK, The Antlers, The Avett Brothers, The Cave Singers, The Civil Wars, The Deep Dark Woods, The Devil Makes Three, The Dirty Guv'nahs, The Infamous Stringdusters, The Joy Formidable, The Kooks, The Lonely Forest, The Main Squeeze, The Pedro Martinez Group, The Roots, The Shins, The Silent Comedy, The Soul Rebels Brass Band, The Temper Trap, The Violators, The War on Drugs, The Word, Trampled by Turtles, Trixie Whitley, Two Door Cinema Club, Umphrey's McGee, Valient Thorr, Water Knot, White Denim, Wild Club, Yelawolf, Young the Giant, fun., and tUnE-yArDs) June 12, 2012 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH June 13, 2012 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH June 15, 2012 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD June 16, 2012 Susquahanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ June 17, 2012 Bethel Woods Arts Center, Bethel, NY June 19, 2012 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON June 20, 2012 Bell Center, Montreal, QC June 22, 2012 Waterfront Park, Bangor, ME June 23, 2012 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY June 24, 2012 Nikon Theater, Hempstead, NY June 26, 2012 Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA June 27, 2012 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ June 29, 2012 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien, NY June 30, 2012 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI July 1, 2012 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest, with 311, A Silent Film, Adelitas Way, Aerosmith, Air Dubai, Alice Cooper, All That Remains, Art of Dying, Atmosphere, AWOLNATION, Brantley Gilbert, Ben Folds Five, Big Time Rush, Blackberry Smoke, Bob Mould, BoDeans, Brendan Benson, Brett Dennen, Bush, CAKE, The Canyons of Static, Chappo, Charm City Devils, Cheap Trick, Cherri Bomb, Chevelle, Chicago, Cody Simpson, Cowboy Mouth, Crown the Empire, Darius Rucker, David Gray, Death Cab for Cutie, Dennis DeYoung, Fitz & The Tantrums, Foo Fighters, Gary Clark Jr., Gavin DeGraw, GIVERS, Gov't Mule, Grace Potter & The Nocturnals, Halestorm, Hollywood Undead, Imagine Dragons, Iron Maiden, Jaill, Joe Walsh, K.Flay, Katie Herzig, Kelly Clarkson, Lady Antebellum, Lazarus A.D., Like a Storm, Lupe Fiasco, Mat Kearney, Motion City Soundtrack, MUTEMATH, Neil Diamond, O.A.R., Paul Oakenfold, Phantom, Rocker, & Slick, R3HAB, Rachel Crow, Redlight King, Robyn, Royal Teeth, Scorpions, Silversun Pickups, Skillet, Sleeper Agent, The Smoking Popes, Sonia Leigh, Squeeze, Steve Aoki, The Steve Miller Band, Streetlife, Sublime with Rome, The Avett Brothers, The B-52s, The Dirty Heads, The Features, The Head & The Heart, The Hives, The Joy Formidable, The Living Statues, The Promise Ring, The Walkmen, The Word Alive, Thievery Corporation, Tiesto, Train, Trampled by Turtles, WALK THE MOON, Walk off the Earth, We Came as Romans, Young the Giant, The Zac Brown Band, Zedd, ZZ Top, fun., tUnE-yArDs, and twenty one pilots) July 3, 2012 Farm Bureau Live, Virginia Beach, VA July 4, 2012 LaVell Edwards Stadium, Provo, UT (Stadium of Fire, with Scotty McCreery) July 6, 2012 Sandia Casino, Albuquerque, NM July 7, 2012 Grand Canyon University Arena, Phoenix, AZ July 10, 2012 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Denver, CO July 11, 2012 The Saddledome, Calgary, AB July 13, 2012 Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery, Seattle, WA July 14, 2012 Cuthbert Amphitheater, Eugene, OR July 15, 2012 Harvey's Lake Tahoe Outdoor Arena, Stateline, NV (supported by California Saga) July 21, 2012 Finca el Mesegosillo, Avila, Spain (Festival de Gredos) July 23, 2012 Poble Espanyol, Barcelona, Spain July 26, 2012 The Knot, Rome, Italy (Rock in Roma, with Armin van Buuren, Aucan, Ben Harper, Boys Noize, Caparezza, Caribou, The Cranes, Crystal Castles, The Cure, Cut Killer, Cypress Hill, Doomraiser, Elio e le Storie Tese, Garbage, Goran Bregovic, Incubus, Jochen Miller, Justice, Kasabian, Lenny Kravitz, Litfiba, Manzarek-Krieger, Negrita, Nina Zilli, Noyz Narcos, Placebo, Portishead, Radiohead, Simple Minds, Snoop Dogg, Sonata Arctica, Subsonica, Thought Forms, Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews & Orleans Avenue, and deadmau5) July 27, 2012 Gianni Brera Civic Arena, Milan, Italy July 29, 2012 Tradgardsforeningen, Gothenburg, Sweden July 31, 2012 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, Norway August 1, 2012 Aarhus Concert House, Aarhus, Denmark August 3, 2012 O2 Arena, Berlin, Germany August 4, 2012 Hans Martin Schleyer Hall, Stuttgart, Germany August 5, 2012 Warsteiner Hockey Park, Monchengladbach, Germany August 7, 2012 Great Quay, Lokeren, Belgium (Lokerse Festival, with Absynthe Minded, Arid, Arsenal, Black Box Revelation, Bryan Ferry, Damian Marley, De Mens, Dio Disciples, Echo & The Bunnymen, Gers Pardoel, HiNDU RADIO DJ's, In Flames, The Intergalactic Lovers, Kraantje Pappie, Luc Van Acker, Machine Head, Marco Borsato, Milow, Ministry, New Order, Orbital, Public Image Ltd., Regi, Royskopp, Saxon, School is Cool, Selah Sue, Suede, 't Hof van Commerce, The Australian Pink Floyd Show, The Charlatans, The Magician, The Roots, The Specials, The Subs, Trentemoller, UB40, and dEUS) August 16, 2012 QVC Marine Field, Tokyo, Japan August 17, 2012 Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium, Osaka, Japan August 19, 2012 Gaishi Hall, Nagoya, Japan August 22, 2012 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore August 25, 2012 Hong Kong Convention & Exhibition Center, Hong Kong August 28, 2012 Brisbane Entertainment Center, Brisbane, Australia August 30, 2012 Allphones Arena, Sydney, Australia August 31, 2012 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia September 2, 2012 Adelaide Entertainment Center, Adelaide, Australia September 6, 2012 Crown Perth Burswood Dome, Perth, Australia September 18, 2012 Clive Davis Theater, Los Angeles, CA (An Evening With the Beach Boys) September 27, 2012 Royal Albert Hall, London, England September 28, 2012 Wembley Arena, London, England Post-tour: September 30, 2012 Santaluz Club, San Diego, CA (The Legacy Concert for the Children) October 5, 2012 Extraco Events Center, Waco, TX October 6, 2012 The Backyard, Bee Cave, TX October 12-13, 2012 Beau Rivage Theater, Biloxi, MS October 26, 2012 Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile (cancelled) October 28, 2012 Luna Park, Buenos Aires, Argentina (cancelled) December 21, 2012 Champions Square, New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Bowl Friday Night Concert) December 28, 2012 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO December 31, 2012 Mystic Lakes Casino, Prior Lakes, MN (2 shows) 2013: February 8, 2013 Cattlemen Beach Bash, Tampa, FL (Cattle Industry Convention) February 15, 2013 Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Hall, Fort Myers, FL February 16, 2013 SeaWorld Orlando Adventure Park, Orlando, FL (Bands, Brew, & BBQ Festival) February 17, 2013 Van Wezel Performing Arts Hall, Sarasota, FL March 1-2, 2013 Chinook Winds Casino, Lincoln City, OR March 18, 2013 Los Angeles, CA (Cathay Pacific private party) March 22, 2013 Venetian Hotel Theater, Macau March 23, 2013 Hong Kong Stadium, Hong Kong (Hong Kong Rugby Sevens) March 24, 2013 The Mixing Room, Shanghai, China March 26-27, 2013 Billboard Live, Tokyo, Japan March 28, 2013 Billboard Live, Osaka, Japan April 4, 2013 NYCB Theater, Oyster Bay, NY April 5, 2013 TD Bank Arts Center, Mantua, NJ April 6, 2013 Mayo Performing Arts Center, Morristown, NJ April 7, 2013 American Music Theater, Lancaster, PA April 8, 2013 Palace Theater, Greensburg, PA April 20, 2013 Encanterra Country Club, Phoenix, AZ (The Good Life Festival) May 1, 2013 E.A. Rawlinson Arts Center, Prince Albert, SK May 2, 2013 Casino Regina Show Lounge, Regina, SK May 3, 2013 Century Casino, Edmonton, AB May 4, 2013 McDonald Island Park, Wood Buffalo, AB May 10, 2013 Tuacahan Amphitheater, St. George, UT May 11, 2013 Cannery Casino & Hotel, Las Vegas, NV May 12, 2013 Pepsi Amphitheater, Flagstaff, AZ May 17-18, 2013 River Spirit Casino, Tulsa, OK May 19, 2013 Stiefel Performing Arts Theater, Salina, KS May 24, 2013 Divots Events Center, Norfolk, NE May 25, 2013 Omaha Theater, Omaha, NE May 26, 2013 Great American Ball Park, Cleveland, OH May 31, 2013 Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ June 1, 2013 Palace Theater, Stamford, CT June 3, 2013 Chicago, IL (private show) June 6, 2013 Chumash Casino & Resort, Santa Ynez, CA June 7, 2013 Morongo Casino & Resort, Cabazon, CA June 8, 2013 Del Mar Fairgrounds, Del Mar, CA June 9, 2013 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA June 13, 2013 Tachi Place, Lemoore, CA June 14-15, 2013 Peppermill Concert Hall, West Wendover, NV July 3, 2013 Big Sky Town Center, Big Sky, MT